1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to disposable eye guard apparel, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a disposable eye guard fabricated of an open mesh fabric for protecting a person's eyes from airborne particles and spray mist.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Craftsmen are often exposed to airborne particles or spray mist generated during the use of spray guns, the blowing of accoustical ceilings, chipping and the like, especially in the construction and remodelling industries. One of the major concerns has been the protection of the face, head and eyes of such craftsmen from the airborne particles and spray mist.
In an effort to overcome these problems protective hood-type apparel has been provided that fits snuggly over the head to cover a major portion thereof. Such protective hoods, which are generally fabricated of an open mesh material for permitting the skin to breathe for maximum comfort, can be positioned to expose the wearer's eyes, eyes and nose or eyes, nose and mouth. The exposure of the wearer's eyes is required in such prior art devices so that the protective hood does not restrict the wearer's peripheral vision. Thus, in order to protect the eyes of a person wearing such a protective hood, goggles have been employed to protect the person's eyes from the airborne particles and spray mist. One example of a protective hood-type apparel is the Spray Sok.RTM. protective hood manufactured by Spray Sok Co. of Bellflower, Calif. 90706.
While protective hoods such as described above have been successful in protecting a large portion of the wearer's head and skin from airborne particles and spray mist, and when used in combination with goggles have provided temporary protection for the wearer's eyes, problems have nevertheless remained in that the goggles or glasses readily become covered or coated with the spray mist or airborne particulate matter. When the goggles or glasses become coated with such materials one must either shut-down the equipment in order to clean the goggles or glasses, or replace same. This is especially true when using goggles or glasses in spray painting or blowing of accoustical ceilings.
Thus, a need has remained for a disposable eye guard which does not restrict the peripheral vision of the wearer, which permits the skin to breathe for maximum cooling and comfort, which does not require the shutting-down of equipment to clean or replace goggles, and which does not irritate or distort the facial features of the wearer. It is to such a disposable eye guard that the subject invention is directed.